


十七克风

by MissPhobia



Series: Night Voyage [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPhobia/pseuds/MissPhobia
Summary: 现背 逆行悬崖后续 独立短篇
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: Night Voyage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	十七克风

陈情令那个剧组里的夏天是王一博人生中鲜见的炎热。

翻遍所有的气候报道，没有证据证明2018年的夏天比之以往的任何一个夏天存在任何异常之处。

2020年的夏日里他参加户外综艺，场地的空调似乎差了那么点意思，午后的阳光透过玻璃窗，一桌艺人捧着自给自足的冰饮闲聊。

“一博是不是在夏天拍过古装，是怎么熬过来的？”女嘉宾扑闪着大眼睛，一脸苦夏。

王一博来做飞行嘉宾，初来乍到，和在座的几位没熟到可以敞开来聊天的程度，只是抿了抿眼前的饮料：“就硬抗啊。”

此话也不假。

那时候比夏日更加源源不断散发出热量的是人心，是他与肖战相处的一点一滴、分分秒秒。

借着角色半真半假剖露的真心，借着剧本演绎的暧昧剧情，让王一博乐此不疲。

他在感情中向来是得心应手的那个。不错的皮囊，优越的气质，他从情窦未开之时就是被追逐的那个，早已习惯在与人的亲密关系中保持缄默，发酵出一种“自然而然”。

王一博将其称之为“默契”。

直到他遇见肖战。

在此之前他从未遇见过肖战这样的人。

“哪有你这样的哥哥？”王一博第一次问出这句话，是一起吃盒饭的时候，肖战挑出来不喜欢的茄子，还振振有词说是“放它们自由”，而就在五分钟前他还教育王一博不能因为控制体重而忽视了营养均衡。

肖战筷子一顿，转过头来，颌角微微扬起，斜着眼看他，鬓角魏无羡的额发让他看上去颇有几分古龙大美女的风情：“我哪样了啊？”

王一博收回目光带着刻意调侃的目光，戳了戳自己碗里的茄子。哪样呢？

很难说肖战身上的具体哪一点吸引了他，温柔和帅气，美丽与娇嗔，都只是平庸词汇，堆积成了那个对王一博而言独一无二的肖战。

见他半天不回话，肖战捋了捋鬓发，又专心致志于处理茄子。神使鬼差地，王一博开口：“我挺爱吃茄子的，你不吃别浪费了，给我吧。”

“哇哦，王老师是环保大使。”

肖战发出没什么真情实感的吹捧，欢天喜地看着王一博一筷子夹进自己碗里，将一大团紫色的东西输送出自己的视线。

是了，“哥哥”这个词也只能出于王一博之口，并且要用于否定，表达出“肖战并不像哥哥”这个意思的时候才能令王一博不感到冒犯。

起初肖战不理解，还以为王一博是在意自己出道早两年，战战兢兢叫了几天“前辈”“老师”，直到两人滚到床上他才明白，这两个称呼给王一博带来的愉悦不是在他以为的那个层面上。

第一次的时候肖战还企图辩解：“但你本来就比我小很多啊……”

这个“小“字的尾音被王一博吞下，与之同时到来的是他身上最坚硬热烈的部分，王一博引着肖战的手去感受，没说话，但那眼神分明在反问：“哪里小了？”

虽然肖战与别人都不一样，是王一博主动出击，甚至有那么几分借着剧情“哄骗”到手的意味，但王一博的恋爱哲学并没有被打破，一切水到渠成，这是他与肖战的默契。

从拍摄到杀青，他对肖战亦步亦趋形影不离，其实再炎热的夏天再厚重的戏服在王一博的记忆里都只有一个模糊的底色，没有任何一种热度可以同他和肖战的关系匹敌。

有一天他们挨着坐在一起休息，两个人的小风扇都吹没电了，助理急匆匆去找充电线，肖战是怕热的体质，没两分钟汗水就像雨水一样一滴一滴从额头流下。他用膝盖推了推王一博：“你热不热啊，挨这么紧。”

王一博此时端出一副含光君的冷峻，泰然道：“还好，有风。”

这下肖战给了他一个白眼，眉梢眼角都是嫌弃，嘴角却是向上：“哪里有风，你是不是中暑出现幻觉了。”

王一博打他一下：“你再说。”

其实王一博说不出口，那一刻他丝毫不浪漫的脑海里想的是——有风，像你唇边的笑容那样轻微。

再早一些的时候，也是某个汗流不止的午后，肖战突然说，你有没有听过一个说法，人的灵魂只有35克重。

王一博扯着自己的翩翩衣袖和他你来我往，像是在扇风又像打架，闻言停了下来：“没听过。”

肖战一边示意他接着扇袖子一边道：“如果我也只有35克那么重就好了，可以飘在风中，不用受这份热了。”

这个逻辑实在很奇怪，甚至比他初中时候收到的不知所云的女生情书还奇怪，但王一博却丝毫不觉得有任何不妥当之处。

王一博从来不是多有遐思的人，但在“小画家”肖战的影响之下，却时常出现令他难于启齿的奇怪念头。

这也是他同肖战的默契。

这份默契持续到肖战生日、持续到剧有惊无险地播出、口碑一路走高，再到一些原本希望渺茫的商务接踵而至。

本来有了其他的工作，两个人的行程对不上，见面频率已经在逐渐减少，在他们一起度过的第二个夏天里，所有的炎热都复苏了。

这已经是王一博与人维持的时间最长的一段关系，尽管他们从来没有去定义过。王一博向来是个简单的人，感情却无法泾渭分明，他的应对方式是减少思考。他以为可以不用思考。

一夜爆红、并肩称王，在这种顺风顺水里他们的关系是锦上添花，偶尔到来的追问时刻也被繁忙的行程打碎，他们好像永远在离别的路上，因此也永远在下次重逢的希望里。

直到时间转过另一个年头。

其实快过年的时候就有预兆，那时他们刚同台领过一个奖项，没过几天，在王一博家里，他们洗过澡并肩躺在床上，王一博攥着肖战的一只胳膊。肖战反常地没有翻过身抱住他，反而说：“一博，你后面是不是很忙。”

王一博精神早已被麻痹，一本正经数起下一年的工作计划。最近他在拍一部古装戏，性格和蓝忘机宛如地球的南北极，再往后一部的时间也安排好了，是从未挑战过的现代剧。

肖战转过身，另一只手搭在王一博的手上：“那蓝湛，你现在出戏了吗？”

直到此时王一博都没有转过弯来，愣愣地看着他：“那不是去年就……”

他察觉到肖战的神色异样，一时摸不透他想表达的话。其实换别人他早就明白了，只是他没想到肖战的默契和他的默契竟有这样大的分歧。

第一次的谈话不了了之，第二次再提这件事情，形势却完全不一样了。

肖战甚至还坐在他怀里，玩着王一博修长的手指：“从前我知道人言可畏，却从未体悟，所以才能蒙着眼在夜间行走。”

王一博知道自己无法反驳。他甚至都没有在脱开剧本后对肖战说过一句喜欢。

肖战好像比之前更瘦了，消失在他家楼道的样子飘忽得像一阵风。

如果我们没有相知在剧本里，我是不是可以堂堂正正爱你？

这句话王一博想过很多回，没有一次有勇气问出口。他发现自己没有办法用冠冕粉饰最初的动机不纯。

只是他不断地会想起在剧组里的那个夏天，风烟俱寂的时刻，他坐在肖战身旁，感受到的那阵风。也许只有十七克重，只有灵魂一半的质量，是那个夏日里他唇边微笑的重量。

在被思念侵蚀的时刻，他点开视频网站，恰巧滑到剧组宣传期的一个采访，那时他们还“在一起”，肖战形容他们拍戏的那个夏天，眼神明亮。

“炙热”。

转眼又是一年夏至。

FIN.

不是be噢。


End file.
